I can survive:True Story
by WinterSnow13
Summary: A young girl, Jenny Marie is a remarkable girl. She is fighting Lung Cancer and also stuck in a million year war. learn how she adjust to her life and tries to win her battle
1. Authors Note

My name is Jenny Marie. I'm 12 years old and I 'am Lung Cancer patient. Having Lung Cancer is harsh, having Chemotherapy and radiation. Every time I think I'm going to get a large dose and die.

I am a Orphan. This story is both real and true.

Of course Transformers is not real. I hope you know that.

Though my name is really Jenny Marie, I'm 12 years old, and I have Lung Cancer. I am an Orphan with a bunch of siblings, but I'm not going to write about them.

This story is something that can help me a lot.

With every review, the doctors send money into a savings bond for my surgery. I have $1,000 dollars at the moment and I need $4,000 more.

I know this is a weird story, but I hope you like it!

* * *

**I will update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Jenny just came to check on you!" My doctor said. His head was all you could see through the wooden door.

"Ok…." I was in my bed right now. It is summer break in the hospital school so of course I'm stuck doing nothing. He shut the door and walked away, to some patient probably with parents. I looked at the wall by the door that held a blue and gold sash. Memories of that night came back.

My parents and I lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. We all were in the house getting ready for bed.

"Good night, Jenny Marie!" Mom yelled from down stairs, of the town home.

"Night Mom," I yelled as I got into my bed.

"Night Jen-Jen" Dad said as he came into my room. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I'm only 9. My room is a dance maniac room. I do Tap and lyrical-ballet. I just dance for fun, but last week I had started my first Competition and I won my division for lyrical. I won $100, and a blue and gold sash.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up though. It was getting hard to breathe. I open my eyes to find a man with a gun walking down the hallway. Smoke was everywhere I could hardly see. I knew even as a 9 year old it was a fire, started by someone, probably that guy.

I had to get out of there. I got out of bed, my pajama shirt was bellowing my knees and I wore purple bottoms. I grabbed my small dance bag. I filled it with my tap shoes, ballet shoes, a picture of my family at L-O-V-E Park, my mom's blue stone necklace, and I put on my stash.

I pulled the two string straps together to close it and put it on my shoulders. I walked out of my bed room. I made it into the hallway.

"Get out!" I heard my dad yell. Then I heard gun shots. Sure it's normal in Philly, but it was in my house! I began to cough it was thick smoke. I heard the front door open and shut. The man must have run away. I ran down the stairs only to find my parents surrounded in a pool of blood.

"Mom Dad," I screamed. I ran over and crouched down next to them. My shirt and pants were drenched in blood. I cried and cried. I then felt this strange force take over me. I closed my eyes to find myself looking up at the bots in my dreams.

_Mom was holding my hand. She was taking me to work. We drove into a huge military base, don't know what. I knew those bots. Optimus the large one, Prowl, Bee, The two sets of twins, Ratchet, the triplets, and Jazz._

_"You are in great danger Mrs. Greenwell. They want your piece of the matrix." Optimus said. I smiled he was really big._

_"Your 6 year old is in much danger as ever. You must be careful while living where you live." Will said. His wife was pregnant with a baby girl. _

_"That is why you must erase her memories of you guys. So she won't remember." Mom said. _

_"Very well," Ratchet said. "Sweetie, look into this stick." I did._

I then came into reality. That why my mom was so protective of me. I hear sirens in the distance. I walk outside to see a fireman with his arms open. He picks me up and carries me away from the house.

That was month before I found out I had Lung Cancer.

(Back to Reality)

I frowned, being an orphan really stinks. The doctors say I 'am not suitable for sports or a family yet. What the Heck!

I used to have brown hair with golden streaks, but now I'm bald and still have my brown eyes. I only have one friend and he is an Orphan too He has Scoliosis so he lives on the other side of the building.

"Jen!" I looked at my doorway to see my little friend.

"Hey Louis!" (Pronounced like Louis from One Direction)

The little 5 year old ran over and sat on my bed. I ruffled his blond hair.

"I'm not wearing my walking thingy!" He said.

"You mean your hallow." I said correcting him "You are wearing it, wait… you mean your gravity walker?"

"No duh," He said. "Can we go outside?"

"Fine, but you have to walk out with your G-Walker." I said getting out of bed. I fixed my sweatpants and blue shirt.

"You have to bring your medicine thingy, too." He said jabbing a finger at me.

"I always have, too!" I said. I pulled my medicine out from behind my bed and started to wheel it towards the door. Louis wobbled to his room to get his G-walker. His spine is like a snake. It's shaped as an "S".

I waited at least 10 minutes till I saw a boy and his Hallow around his head attached to his G-walker. (**Look up Halo- Gravity Walker. It's what my friend uses)**

"Come one,"' I said. I started to walk as Louis ran with his thing and hung by his Hallow on his head. His Hallow is attached by a string which holds him up. He spins on it a lot.

We walked out into park and sat on the bench. Louis came over and stood up by me.

"Spin me!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and spun his body. When he was spinning fast enough I took my meds, and unhooked myself. I have done it before.

"Ok, come and get me." I said. He stopped spinning and tried to get me. He ended up just hanging.

It went like that for an hour till we had to go inside. I hooked my tube up and walked inside with my "brother".

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked. I nodded and walked to his room. He got in his bed and shut his eyes.

"Good boy." I said. I rubbed his head.

"How about the twins?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Optimus," He sighed. I smiled fixing my IV tube.

"Well Optimus is always fund of his bots, but he is 50-50 about the two sets of twins…" I continue the story of the twins pranking. Louis had fallen asleep. I fixed his weight hanging from his head. I get up kiss his head and head back to my room.

I open the door and hop back in. I get under the covers and pray something amazing will happen soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Starting next chapter I'm going to be giving you info on my battle of Cancer. Enjoy!**

* * *

I only live in the hospital for my treatment and so does Louis. During break we live in our orphanage. The orphanage is a gloomy place run by Mr. White. I share a room with 20 girls and Charlie stays in a room with 30 boys. The rooms are pretty large, but who really wants to live in an attic?

"Jenny, do we have to go?" Louis asked. I nodded. I packed my bag and placed my wig on. It was light brown and curly. I packed my bag and walked out to the bus. I sat in the front with him. I was off the IV for a while.

"I know you don't like the orphanage, but think about it. You don't have to stay there on Saturday, Sunday and Friday." I said to him. He smiled and leaned up against me. It was the same way with me.

Louis still had his Halo on his head. I look at it and think…Ouch! Poor, little, kid.

It only took us 20 minutes to arrive at the Orphanage. We are in New York. Yep, got transferred to here!

We jumped out and ran up the stairs. I reached for the handle, but the door swung open to show Mr. White.

"Go do your chores." He said. Grabbing my hoodie and pulling me into the building. Louis ran up the stairs and didn't look back. I ran up after him.

I place my bag under my bed and run down to the garbage cans outside. I run out into the alley and look for empty bags. I stopped though dead in my tracks. A black and yellow Camaro was parked facing me. Wait…is that Bumblebee.

A black police car was parked next to him. I stared at them for a while. I then heard a door open.

"Jenny Marie you devil!" He walked over to me. "Get the trash done!" He yelled in my face. I stood in silence. He started to head back in, but he turned around and looked at me. He walked over and pushed me against the dumpster.

"Get going or you're going in the basement for the night!" He yelled. I nodded. He headed back, but turns around to face me again.

"I'm going!" I said. I climbed the dumpster and found and empty bag. "Ha!"

I climbed down making sure my wig was still on my head. I looked once more at the bots then ran inside of the Orphanage.

(Prowl)

Bee and I (Prowl) detected a strong amount of energy coming from a building. We drove into an alley to look around.

We saw a girl run out. She looks so familiar. She was on garbage duty. I then looked at the wall to see it say "New York Orphanage" I sighed. She was an orphan.

A man then came out and threatened her. I stared at her necklace though. It was the strong energy.

She quickly climbed into the dumpster and pulled out a trash bag. She looked at us and ran inside.

"Bee contact base, we found the energy signature." I commanded Bee. He started to drive out of the alley. I followed him and we headed back towards base.

I rushed inside and collected every single piece of trash. I threw it all outside not looking down into the alley.

I started to walk towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Bread and fruit, it's the best you get out of the orphanage. I grabbed a piece of toast and a bowl of grapes. I watched Louis come in and sit down in front of me. I smiled and took a bite out of my toast.

"Someday soon, you will be adopted." I said to him. "People like sweet boys." He smiled and began to eat.

"Hey Positions, a man a woman are coming to visit." Mr. White yelled. I stuffed my piece of toast in my pocket and I took Louis's hand and ran for the stair case. The couple came and I took Louis's hand and ran to the top of the stairs.

The man walked in with his wife.

They started to walk up the stairs. I held Louis's hand as they stopped in front of me.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Jenny Marie, I just turned twelve a week ago." I said.

"Well happy belated birthday, and would you come with us?" The woman asked. I looked at Louis.

I shrugged. Louis let go off my hand as the people led me to the meeting room.

"Why would you want her? She has a disease!" Mr. White said. I looked down.

"What type of disease, Jenny Marie?"

"Lung Cancer, type 2" I blurted out. The woman looked as if she wanted to pick me up and take me out for ice cream if that was all that needed to treat it. The man stood up and signed some papers.

"Jenny Marie, you have officially been adopted!" I stood in shock. What about Louis? I ran out of the room and raced down the stairs to find a gloomy Louis.

"You adopted?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you two siblings?" The guy who just adopted me asked.

"No they are just really good friends, they go to the same hospital, he has scoliosis." Mr. White said. I ran up the stairs and grabbed all my belongings and placed them in my tiny dance bag. I held my sash in my right hand. The lady and man started to walk towards a black car.

I can't leave the poor boy all alone.

I stood next to Louis. He hugged me. I kneeled down and starred at him.

"I want you to keep this…" I rummaged through my bag to find a T-shirt. It was my dad's.

"I want you to keep this T-shirt, ok. I'm coming back for it someday and you, too. Keep it safe, Louis." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you Jenny" He said he hugged me. We let go of each other. I ran to the car and hopped in the back. I stared at the little blond boy in the doorway go back into the Hell trap.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name." I asked the man. The woman turned towards me and smiled. She nudged her husband.

"Will Lennox." He said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Recovery is going good. I'm having the surgery soon, I need help! Every review counts as $5.00!**

* * *

"Nice to meet you," I said. Mrs. Lennox looked at me.

"Don't you have to be in a hospital?" She asked.

"Yep, but I do live there, just not on Monday through Thursday." I said. She nodded. "We will keep you up to date with therapy." I smiled.

I looked out the window for a long time. I watched cars and people walk by as we drove towards where ever they lived.

* * *

(Prowl)

I have to admit, she is kind of cute. Annabelle would like her. Though I scan her as I'm driving and she doesn't seem like a normal young girl.

Oh well.

Let's just see how Annabelle handles it.

* * *

We drove into a field and onto a dirt road. The road led to a house. I looked at it. The house was a country style house with white plaster and a green porch. Mr. Lennox drove up the gravel driveway and stopped. I got out and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"West, New York." He said. I nodded. I put my knapsack on and fixed my stone necklace. The two people started to walk up towards the house.

"Just watch them not like me mom." I said to the necklace. I started to walk up towards the house. I opened the screen door. Inside I saw a little girl running towards me.

"Sisi!" She yelled. She jumped on me and knocked me back a few steps.

"Hi… um…" I felt embarrassed.

"Annabelle." Mrs. Lennox said.

"Can I show her her room?" Annabelle asked. The two parents nodded. Annabelle began to pull me up the stair. They creaked with every step. She still held my hand. She pointed at a door. I opened it and inside was decent.

There was a twin bed, a table in the corner, and a closet. I lay down on the ocean printed bed sheets. I looked at the walls. Sea shells were hung on the walls and pictures of boats and places were hung on the wall. The flooring was a creamy tan color as the walls were a light blue.

I sit up and walk over to my bag on the floor. I open it and pull out my sash. I wish I still had my dad's T-shirt, but I will go back for it and Louis someday.

I then walk down stairs.

A bunch of military men were sitting around a table talking. I walked outside. I ran outside and went onto the gravel road. I pulled my I pod out of my pocket and played Blow by K$sha.

(Look up Autumn Miller, Blow on YouTube to see how she dances)

I keep dancing and ground crazy. My knees hurting so I leap towards the grass.

The song finishes. I hear clapping.

"How long were you there?" I asked turning around to see everyone from the house on the porch.

"We just came out her exactly 25 seconds ago to see you dancing." An older guy said. I nodded.

* * *

(Optimus P.O.V)

She is an amazing dancer. I saw her entire dance routine.

She looked at Ratchet then at me.

"Do you want a soda?" I asked her.

"I have never had one." She said. Will looked at her and gasped.

"You telling me you've never had root beer!" He exclaimed.

"Orphanage and hospital never gave us any and I was too little to have it when I lived with my real parents." She said.

"Root beer it is!" Mrs. Lennox said. She ran inside.

* * *

"Let's play football!" I said. Mr. Lennox ran inside then. He came out with a bottle of root beer and football.

"Let the games begin." I said. He set my Root beer on the outside table and tossed me the ball.

"Guy in black pants, guy with white beard, Mr. Lennox, and guy who saw me dancing." I said. They ran over.

"I'm Optimus, this is Jazz, and this is Prowl and Ratchet." Optimus said. I nodded. We started the games.

I threw the ball to Optimus. He passed it to Ratchet, but he dropped it. I sighed.

"You have to grab it." I said. I face palmed.

"I know," He said.

"Then why not do it," I replied. He shot me a glare.

I tipped it off to Optimus again and then he passed it to Jazz. Jazz runs and… TOUCHDOWN!

"Yes!" I yell. Mr. Lennox was sitting down on the ground.

"I thought you were playing," I gave a smirk.

"Got too tired, don't the doctors tell you you can't play outside for that long?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Ha!" Someone yelled. I was lifted and put on someone's shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled. He turned his face. It was Optimus.

"Let's see if Ratchet can catch you?" He said.

"No!" I screamed. He put me down. I ran to drink me Root Beer.

"Whoa, this is good!" I said. I took another sip form the straw.

"Go eat your dinner on the table," Mr. Lennox said.

"Yes sir," I said. I ran into the house.

I ate a full plate of pasta and meatballs and milk. It was getting late so I had to say goodbye to Mr. Lennox's friends.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I jumped up and down, my necklace swinging around. They waved and left.

I walked back inside.

"Je..Jen.." Annabelle attempted to say my name.

"Jenny and what you want?" I asked.

"Can you walk to my room with me?" she asked. I smiled.

"Sure thing," I said. She took my hand and started up the stairs. We walked into her room. It was pink, pink, PINK!

"Mommy and Daddy are busy; can you tell me a story?" She asked. I nodded. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out a long nightgown. She pulled of her outfit and stuck it on. Her head was not through the top though.

"I need help!" She said. I walked over and pulled the shirt down. She ran and lay down on the bed. I was about to tell her a story about Bee and Megatron fighting, but Mr. Lennox came in. I walked out and to my room.

"Good night." I said. I heard small replies. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I hope Louis is surviving.


	5. Chapter 4

**I have now $10,000. I have reached my goal. I'am to have surgery to remove my Cacner on Wednesday!**

* * *

_I see Megatron killing a poor innocent Autobot. He ripped his head off. He then looks at me in my dream._

I wake up. My sash was scrunched in my hands. I sighed. I hopped out of my bed and grabbed my tap shoes.

I unlocked the screen door and sat down on the ground. I put on my black shoes that finally fit me.

Dancing makes me feel calm and relaxed. It helps with my nightmares.

I stared at my I-pod. It was 2a.m. I stood up. My pajama shorts and T-shirt were sparkly in the moonlight.

I picked up my right foot and stomped the porch. It made a tapping sound.

I started doing my routine. **(Look up Sophia Lucia Tap Diva)**

(Prowl P.O.V)

I could feel Jenny's fear. I watched her from her window. She got out of bed and left the room.

"Get back in bed, youngling!" I said.

I then saw her come outside and put on some type of shoes. She stood up and began tapping them.

She did pirouettes, jumps, kicks, and all kind of stuff.

Optimus was right, she is amazing!

I then sat down on the porch and took them off. I stared at the moon for a while. I noticed a lounge chair with a woven blanket in it.

"Blanket," I said. Grabbing it, I walked over to the grass. I laid half of it on the ground, against a tree. I then laid down and covered the other half of the blanket with my body.

I still held my stash, I wish I could of given this to Louis instead. Though, it is too valuable. He probably lost my dad's shirt by now.

"Jenny what are you doing out here?" I sat up to see Mr. Lennox.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:00 o'clock," He said, I got up.

"Just came out here for some fresh air," I lied. He walked over and picked me up.

"I'm taking you back inside, your medication must be making you crazy," He said.

"Hey are you saying for the last 3 years of my life, I have been crazy," I asked. He sighed as he walked into the house. Though, he stopped.

"Get change and meet me in the back yard," He said putting me down. I then ran up the stairs. I threw on a blue T-shirt, jean shorts, and my white vans. I ran down the stairs and out the back door.

"Mr. Lennox," I called.

"Over here," I saw him waving his hand. I ran into a barn. A horse was laying down and a few bunnies were in cages. Chickens were in a corner clucking away and a barn cat sat above on a ledge.

"What's his name?" I asked, I walked over to the horse.

"It's a female, and her name is Jose," He said. I put my hand on her head and stared into her eyes.

"She is pregnant," I said.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Her eyes tell you, She should be giving birth next week or so," I said.

"You are one smart girl, I'll make a deal with you," He began.

"Yeah," I asked, urging him to go on.

"Because Annabelle has the cat and bunnies, I'm going to give you the foul," He said.

"Really!?" I asked.

"You can name it," He said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. I rubbed the horses nose.

"Feed the chickens would ya?" He asked. He left the barn. I smiled, my own pet! Louis will be so excited about this!

I looked around the barn. I found a bag full of chicken feed and took hands full of it. I threw it in the direction of the chickens.

"Done," I said. I wiped my hand off on my jeans and walked out. I fixed my wig as I came to the drive way, It still looked like I had just brushed it. I ran onto the back porch and inside.

"Jenny, I made pancakes," Mrs. Lennox said. I smiled and walked over to the table.

"JENNY!" I turn around to see Annabelle running down the stairs.

"Hey Belle," I said.

"Mommy, she called me Belle!" She said excitedly. I smiled as she plopped down in the seat next to me. Mrs. Lennox cut up her pancake and gave it to her. She then gave me on In the shape of a heart.

"Cool!" I said. She smiled.

"I always make those types of pancakes, just they don't turn out good when I cut them up for Annabelle," She said and let out a small laugh. Annabelle filled her mouth as I took normal bites.

"Annabelle, be lady like," Mrs. Lennox said to her daughter.

"Fine," She said with food in her mouth.

"I'm done, do I wash the dishes?" I asked.

"Oh no, I can wash your plate," she said taking my plate away. I got up and walked up to my room. I walked over to the wall. I crossed out May 15th and 16th

"I need my medication soon," I said. I circled May 20th, my Birthday.

"Medication on that day," I said. Someone then knocked on my door.

"Jenny, I'm taking you and Annabelle to work today," He said.

"Ok, be right there," I yelled. I grabbed my I-pod from my pocket, $20, and my bag. I place my belongings into it with a picture of my parents.

"You guys can come too," I said. I then ran out of my room and out the front door. Annabelle hopped into her booster-seat. I hopped in on the other side. Mr. Lennox got into the driver's seat.

"I'm a Soldier by the way," He said.

"Go figured," I laughed.

"Why?" He asked, turning towards me.

"You are tough," I said. He shook his head and began to drive.

Annabelle asleep and I 'm listening to music. It's been two hours. We are driving through a city now, but I don't know where.

"Were here," a voice said.

"Who was that?" I asked. Mr. Lennox hit the dashboard. I felt someone's' pain through my necklace. Oh, well.

We drove through security and into a large area full of people. I got out and Mr. Lennox unbuckled Annabelle, and picked her up.

"Wow!" I said in awe. I took my ear-buds out and stuck my I-pod into my bag. I then walked towards Mr. Lennox.

"Follow me," He said. I did, we came upon a large door.

"Let's go," I said and pushed the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Jenny, press the green button," He said. I looked to my right.

Oh," I said. I pressed it and what I saw was so weird.

"Hello, Optimus," I said. All the bots in the room turned towards me. Mr. Lennox gasped.

"How do you know my name," He asked.

"Umm….It's a secret," I said.

"Tell us," A blaster was out into my face.

"You shoot me, I kill you," I said in the best Jamaican accent. A female bot laughed. She then stopped when he gave her a glare.

"Prowl, seriously, you're not going to get a girlfriend doing that," I said. Everyone burst out laughing, but then stopped when they heard what I said.

"Who am I?" Ratchet asked.

"First of all I know you hate the twins, and your name is Ratchet. Oh, that prank they pulled on you with Annabelle was priceless," I said. It is totally my favorite dream!

"What about the rest of us," The female bot asked.

"Your Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Sunstreaker, Sidswipe, Mudflap, and where's the other twin?" I asked.

"He's in Japan," Mudflap said. "Wait!"

"Ok, fine. I have dreams of you guys, really it feel like memories." I said.

"Jenny when did you start having these dreams?" Mr. Lennox asked.

"Wait, your name is Jenny, right?" Elita-1 asked.

"Jenny Marie Greenwell, the one and only," I said. Everyone gasped.

"Where are your parents?" Sideswipe asked. I held back the tears.

"They died in a fire," I said. "They were shot." I said.

"I started having dreams once my mother gave me her blue necklace," I said.

"Give it to me," Ratchet said.

"No, it's mine," I said.

"No it's ours, all we want is the necklace, and you can be off somewhere else," Ratchet said. My eyes watered. I took it off and dropped it.

"That's it, all you wanted was the necklace," I asked. Optimus put a hand in front of him.

"No," He began.

"You weren't interested in me; you were interested in the stupid necklace. I should of known, you had this all planned out." I pointed at him. I then turned towards Mr. Lennox.

"You didn't love me, why would you even want another daughter when you already have one. You were just going to send me back to that Hell hole, where the lady beats me and everyone else. I'm going to die if I go back there." I yelled. I took off my wig.

"What on earth," Mr. Lennox was in shock.

"Yep, I have no hair, because of Lung Cancer 2." I said. I through my wig on the ground and ran out of the room.

I heard the bots calling for me. I kept running, but I was grabbed by a strong hand. I look up.

"I'm General Pub, where are you off too?" He asked. I pulled my arm out of his hand and ran. I bolted past security and across the street. I kept running and running till I came upon a forest.

"Pretty," I said looking around. I sat down catching my breath. I then felt a huge shake. I look up to see… Starscream.


	6. Chapter 5

**I had the Surgery on Friday and I aced it! I'm hooked up to many tubes right now and can barely even talk. It's taken me 5 minutes to write this.**

* * *

"A hopeless Human I see," He said. I looked at him in and gulped.

"Uh…" I said. He smiled.

"You seem like a good pet," He said and reached for me.

"Not happening bird brain," I yelled. I pushed away and ran. I could hear him walking behind me.

I smelt the air. It smelt salty and fresh, the beach. I kept on running.

"I'll be back for you," He yelled, and with that, he flew away.

I then flopped on the ground. I looked at my surrounding. I was on sand. I looked in front of me to find ocean.

"Delaware beach," I said. I laid down.

"Ack, Ack!" I hacked. I could hear voices behind me. I got up and walked towards the water.

"Ack, Ack," I hacked. I looked at my hands. Blood was in my palm. I sighed. This is one of the side effects on Lung Cancer.

I was only here once, with my Mom and dad. It was my favorite memory ever.

I stepped into the water and let the wave's crash on my feet. A man then stood next to me.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asked me.

I stared at him then the ocean. I guess so. I rubbed my bald head.

"I was here once, it was one of the greatest experiences," I said.

"Why are you alone?" He asked me.

"The people that I thought loved me, wanted something special to me," I said. A crab walked into the water right beside me. I picked it up.

"All they were going to do was treat me like they loved me, then give me away," I threw the crab far into the waves.

"I think you love them very much," He said. I looked at his boots.

"I haven't had a real family in years, it felt like a real family, but it was dumb enough for my mom to hide that secret from me." I said.

I then looked at the man. He had brown hair and blue eyes; he was in jeans, black boots, and a red and blue shirt. Hanging from his neck was an Autobot symbol.

"Optimus?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him. I didn't cry, but hack. He patted my back. I then felt it coming. I back away and I coughed up blood.

"Jenny Marie?" He asked. I walked over to the ocean and wiped it off my hands.

"I'm fine, just what happens," I said. He took my hand and turned me towards Mr. Lennox. He was a couple yards away.

I looked at Optimus, he winked at me. I began to walk over to him. Many of the Autobots were parked behind him. I held my head down.

"Don't cry," I mumbled. I looked up at him. I wiped some blood off my lips and stopped.

"Jenny," He began. I looked at Arcee in her hologram, then at Ratchet.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He hugged me and kneeled down to be at my level.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, I should have known," He said. I nodded.

"It's ok, but do you really love me?" I asked.

"You are my daughter," He said.

"Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people," I said.

"Exactly,"

"Like how I just ran away from Starscream," I said.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. I laughed.

"I beat that bird brain," I said. Bumblebee began to laugh from his radio.

"She…a fast…runner of race," He said, through his radio. I looked at him

"Can we just get some dinner, I'm up for fish," Annabelle said, from inside Ironhide.

"What the heck?" I agreed.

"I love you, Jenny Marie," Mr. Lennox said.

"I love you, too, Dad,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyu guys had surgery and it went great doctors say I'm good! For right now... I'm Cancer Free!**

* * *

So it's been a long day, Bee has offered to take me for a spin. I refused, because I wasn't feeling good. He was upset and so… who can resist a cute bots baby face?

"Let's…do the twist," He said as I got in. Dad of course is oblivious of what is happening. He sped into the woods and did different spins. I held onto my seat for dear life.

"How can Sam survive this? Oh wait he can't!" I said. Sam and Mikayla are nice people, but same is a short stubby guy, A.K.A Baby!

Bee finally stopped and headed back to base. Yeah! Now to tell Dad, or not, we drove through the gates and into the large room. There standing there was Dad and all the bots.

"What if Bee hurts her?" Dad asked.

"Dad, He just took me out for a spin," I said walking up to the group, I had my dark brown hair-wig.

"Ok, I need to take you home, Annabelle is home alone," He said. I nodded. Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode. I hopped in the front.

"Hey Ironhide, do I have a guardian?" I asked. He was silent.

"Umm… I believe that is a question only you can answer; do you want someone to hang and watch over you?" He asked

"I think I'm getting sicker, I need someone to stay with me just in case anything happens, why not Arcee," I asked.

"I'll ask her?" He said, I patted the dashboard and dad hopped in.

"Alright, home," He said. We began to drive. I watched as trees went by and then finally came the house. Ironhide let us out and turned on his hologram. He was African American, and bulk.

"Ironhide!" Belle screamed as she ran over to her guardian. He picked her up and carried her inside. I then heard something form the barn. It sounded like, the mother horse! I ran and ran. I jumped over the fence and ran across the tall grass to the barn. She was on the floor panting.

"Good, Jess," I said. Belle told me her name, when we ate seafood last night. I patted her nose and gasped at her side. A foul was lying all bloody next to her. I sprang into action and started wiping off the entire gunk. When He was clean I took a good look at him.

He was dark brown and black with a white star between his eyes. I touched it and he let me. I felt like he knew I 'am going to take care of him, like a mother. I looked at the sleeping mother and smiled.

"Jenny," He said as he ran into the barn. "The Fowls?"

"Yep, all clean, too," I said. I rubbed the Fowls star and smiled.

"Have a name yet?" Mom said as she came in to check on Jess.

"I was thinking Star, but it's so plain," I said.

"How about a unique name," Mom asked.

"I know, Orion," I said. "Orion Pax,"

They smiled and left me with my baby animal. Mom and dad woke up Jess, they walked her over to the trailer and the baby, too.

"I need to take them to the vet," Dad said. I ran up and hugged him.

"Have fun," I said. He rolled his eyes and got the horses in. Orion was on the ground. Mom and Dad picked him up and put him in the trailer.

"Bye, Orion…Hey Belle!" I said. I saw her rubbing her hands together. She was playing with clay.

"I'm making a bowl," She said. I took half of her clay and started making one.

"Jenny, Arcee want's o talk to you, "Mom said. I ran inside and took the kitchen phone of the hook.

"Hey Arcee," I said.

"Hey Jenny, I'm coming over, Ironhide says for me to be your guardian," She said.

"Ok, see you in a bit." We hung up. I walked outside and I heard motorcycle engines.

"Hey Arcee!" I yelled and ran out on the porch.

"Hey Jenny," She said. She turned into her hologram, which was blond hair and blue eyes. I ran over and hugged her.

"Ok, first, it's dinner time and second, I'd like to get to know you," She said. I nodded and pulled her into the kitchen. Annabelle was in her chair. Arcee sat down and drank some Energon.

"Mac and cheese," Mom said. I nodded when she gave me some. I quickly ate it and drank my milk.

"Ready to go, Kiddo?" Arcee asked. I clapped and ran upstairs. Arcee chased me up them and into my room.

"Let's talk about your life…" She began and I told her everything.

"Wait.., Greenwald, your mom," She placed a hand on her mouth.

"I kind of figured it out, Ratchet erased my memories of you guys, but I gained them back," I said.

"Your dad was an Art teacher and your mom worked with us, she rode with me," She said. I laughed.

"Really?! That's super cool!" I said and leaned against her. She picked me up and threw me on my bed.

"Go to bed," She said.

"I haven't been able to sleep," I mumbled. She sat next to me.

"Count sheep," she said and rubbed my hair. I pushed her hand away and she disappeared. I shut off my light and began to count sheep.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not my last chaper, because I'm gonna live!1**

* * *

"Mom?" I called. I was in bed; my voice was squeaky and high. Something doesn't seem right.

"Yes, I'm coming," She yelled. I head feet climb up the wooden stairs, she finally came into my room.

"Do I look pale?" I asked. She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"You look normal," She said. I got up and ran to my closet. I pulled out a brand new pair of jean shorts, blue and purple tie-die shirt, and white Vans.

"Breakfast!" Annabelle yelled. I walked outside, only to be knocked down by the 4 year old.

"Sowwy, Jenny," She said. I picked her up and walked down the stairs with her.

"It's ok," I said. Plopping her down in her seat, I saw Arcee at the window reading a magazine.

"Hey Cee!' I said. She waved and continues reading. I began to cough; Arcee dropped her magazine and looked at me. I looked at her. Mom then looked at Arcee.

"Arcee… she will be ok," She reassured. Annabelle gave me a piece of toast and I walked outside.

"I'm going outside." I said and walked out onto the porch.

"Jenny, you ok, your breathing in weakening," She said. I shrugged.

"I'm ok, just needed some fresh air, can we go for a ride?" I asked.

She took my hand and walked me to herself. She disappeared and I hopped on.

"See ya Hide!" I said. Ironhide growled. We sped away.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to Chicago, something is happening there," She said. I smiled as we were far away from civilization.

"Arcee… I can't stop thinking of Louis," I stated.

"Who is Louis?" She asked. I sighed; I could feel my ribs shaking.

"Louis is like a little brother to me, we both lived at the hospital and orphanage, he has scoliosis," I said and tightened on the handle-bars.

"Oh, maybe you can see him, he would love it here," She said.

"I would tell him stories about the twins, those were his favorite, and technically they were memories. He liked the story when there was a little girl who always had here hair in two pigtails, she would hang out with Optimus and you, but she was a good prankster," I said and smiled, thinking of the paint-ball story.

"That little girl… was you," She said. I stood up straight and looked at the bars. My throat was getting smaller and smaller. It was getting hard to breathe. I began to wheeze.

"Jenny, are you ok," She asked.

My vision was going blurry, I couldn't see in front of me very well.

"Arcee…" I said, and let go of the handrails. Arcee immediately transformed and held me.

"HIDE, its JENNY!" Arcee yelled through her comm. I rested my head on her chest. A black truck came and transformed in front of me.

"Cancer…" He mumbled.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Arcee said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I don't remember anything that happened after that.

I woke up finally In a white room.

"Jenny?" I open my eyes to see… Louis.

"Louis…" I tried to say. He hugged me, he was wearing my dad's T-shirt.

"I missed you Jen-Jen!" He said. I rubbed his back.

"Me…too," I said. I then turned towards the door, a doctor, Arcee, Optimus, Mom, and Dad.

"Hi…" I said. Mom's eyes were puffy and red, dads face was pale. Arcee ran over to my side and hugged me.

"Jenny, you're ok," She said. I smiled. This is the last place I want to be, a hospital.

"Where's Annabelle," I asked. Dad stepped forward, he was wearing his bulletproof vest and his hair was fluffy.

"She is at the base, safe," He said.

"Ok," I hacked and cried, my throat and lungs felt like needles stabbing you. Arcee patted my chest. "How… long have I been out," I said.

"Only a day, but during that time, the decepticons have been attacking Philadelphia," Optimus said. My eyes went bugged eyed.

"Ok, No one, I repeat, no one messes with my Philadelphia!" I said. I fell back a hacked some more.

I know it's time, but I want to stay. I look at my parents and my little brother, and the bots.

Little Louis had his hallo on and was crying into Optimus's leg. Mom and dad came over and kneeled on the side Arcee was on.

"Jenny Marie Greenwell Lennox, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Dad said. He was crying now. Mom kissed my forehead.

Mom then opened her purse and pulled out… my stash.

"It is as special to you, as you are to us," She said.

"Jenny, are you ready?" The doctor asked. I nodded. Optimus stepped forward and kissed my head.

"You are a brave little girl Jenny, I' am proud that you have grown into a beautiful girl form the first time I saw you. You were only a newborn; I was there when you were born to protect you and your mother." Optimus said. "When I saw you, you were the most beautiful little baby I had ever seen. I wish Ratchet had not erased your memories, but it had to be done.

I nodded and looked at Arcee.

"Thanks for being my guardian," I said. She nodded and let out a tear.

I grabbed the stash and held it against my chest.

"Could you kick Megaton's Aft for me, Optimus?" I asked.

"I sure will, Jenny Marie," He said. I nodded.

I started to see memories in fast forward. Everything was there, including the most boring stuff like brushing my teeth. I smiled. I started to see fuzziness.

"I love you guys," I said.

Everything then went black.

* * *

**Everyone listen up.**

**The story IS NOT OVER!**

**I have a few more chapters after this one, so don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to die, who would want to die, seriously? I had Louis; I had Orion, and a family. For the last 30 seconds, I have been standing on a cloud. I was still in my hospital outfit.

"Are you Jenny Marie?" a deep voice asked. I looked up to see a giant robot.

"Scrape, don't hurt me, I like Heaven," I cried and fell on the floor.

"You died very young, too young. I believe you can go back," He said. I gasped.

"In my normal form, please!" I pleaded.

"Yes, you may, I will grant you with three wishes," He said.

Three glowing balls of light flew in front of me.

"Touch each one and wish," He said.

"Uhhh, I thought you would just send me with the angels," I said.

"Would you like that instead?" The old looking robot said.

"I'd like to go back, to my family," I quickly replied, afraid he would throw me up farther into the sky to heaven.

"Very well," He then kneeled in front of me.

"Number 1, I wish for me to not have Lung Cancer," I press one, it evaporated and smoke entered my body.

"Number 2, I wish… for Louis to have no Scoliosis and a family," The ball blew up. I laughed.

"Last wish, I wish to be a great dancer," I reached the last ball, everything then began to dissolve. I was sucked under the cloud I was on and everything was a sparkly color.

I felt myself being stuffed into a hole and falling through. My stomach churning as I felt myself fall.

I then opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a storage unit at Base.

"Scrape," I said. I got up. The door was opened. I saw Epps walk by with Sam.

Sam would probably faint and Epps shoot me. I stayed quiet. When I didn't hear anything I walked out the door, but to only get kicked by, Sideswipe.

"Sides, watch it," I yelled.

Sides screamed and ran away. I looked at him and gasped.

"Scrape, DAD!" I yelled. "Mr. Lennox!"

I ran through a bunch of planes and jets, to find my Dad.

I stared at him. He looked the same. He was crying though.

"I know you loved her, it's been only a day, go…" An older blonde headed chick said. She then looked at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Jenny?" He said. "Twins, is this some kind of joke,"

"Dad it's me, I died and now I'm back, you have to believe me," I said. I then felt something behind me touch my shoulder. I look up to see Optimus.

"I felt her presence, Primus himself sent her back to us," He said. I nodded.

"Who?" Sam asked. He came up.

"He is our God, he grants wishes," He said.

"Do you believe me now," I asked. Dad looked at Optimus.

"Jenny," He began, I ran over and jumped into his arms.

"I'm Cancer Free," I said. He kissed my check.

"Louis is here," Sam said.

"Louis," I yelled and looked to see a boy with a straight back.

"Jen-Jen," He exclaimed. I ran over and picked him up.

"I missed you," I said. He hugged my neck.

"Guess what," He asked.

"What,"

"You guess," He points to the T-shirt he was wearing, it was my dad's. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No way, you got adopted," I said. He clapped his hands and fell to the floor. He ran over to Epps.

"Louis Steven Rice Epps," Mr. Epps said, he took hold of Louis's hand.

"Jenny," I turn around to see Belle. She hugged my leg. I hugged her back. Mom then ran over and hugged me.

"Where is Orion," I asked.

"Safe in the stables, still weak from birth, you need to nurse him," Mom said. I nodded, laying my head on her chest.

"I can't wait for my hair," I said. The base laughed.

"Wait, I want to see you dance," Sam said. Bee came up and kneeled in front of me.

"Pick any…. Song sista," He said. I giggled. I turned to 106.1.

* * *

**(Time Span)**

I'm back stage and freaking out. This is my first Dance Routine since I was like 10.

The girls around me are hugging and cheering for the other girls right now.

"California Gurls," They said. I quickly fixed my shorts and walked off to the chair and grabbed the magazine. I get to throw the magazine on the ground and pretend I'm talking.

The music starts. We all dance.

**( watch?v=fkfb7IFxEj0)**

When it ended we walked off to the dressing room. I grabbed my jacket and ran back to the stage. The awards were starting.

"Ladies and gentleman, 1st place goes to, California Girls!" The man yelled. We all jumped up and screamed. I heard the Autobots in holograms yell my name and Mom and Dad too.

"Oh, and one more award, for being the toughest and energetic dancer today, Miss Jenny Marie" A woman said. I stood in shock.

"Yeah, Jenny, you go girl," Arcee yelled. I looked at her. I walked up to the lady. They placed a pink stash on my shoulder, put a tiny tiara on my head and I shook their hands. Everyone in the Audience clapped.

I ran off stage and hugged Optimus, who was coming up to the stage.

"Good job Jenny," He said. I smiled and hugged my parents.

"Good job," Everyone said.

"My big 13 year old Jenny, I can't believe a year ago you had no hair, now you have hair down to your back," Mrs. Epps said. I laughed.

"I know, it feels good to have hair, but sometimes it's annoying to brush in the morning," I said. Sides picked me up and placed my on his shoulder. I'm now 5'3" but he is like 6'8".

We walked outside and I climbed into Hide.

"Good job JM," He said. I patted the seat in front of me.

"Thanks big guy," I buckled up myself, Annabelle is at a friend's house.

I looked at my stash the whole ride home. When I got home though, Optimus, Arcee, and Dad followed me upstairs.

I looked at my old stash on the wall, I took off the stash I was wearing and placed it next to it.

"Your mom always told me she wanted you to dance," Arcee said. I looked at the three of them and walked over to them. I hugged my dad.

"Thanks you for letting me become part of your life," I said. He kissed my head.

"I love you Jenny Marie Greenwell Lennox," He said. I rolled my eyes, why use the full name.

"You, too," I hugged him harder. We then walked to the Family room area.

"Dance Mom!" I yelled. Dad rolled his eyes. I snatched the remote out of Ratchet's hand and turned it to my favorite show.

"Hey Science learning channel," Ratchet said.

"Hello, Dance Moms," I laid back and began watching the moms fight.

"I don't understand the point of this," Sunny said.

"Dude, watch the 1st season," Sides said. Everyone went quiet. "What, it's a good show,"

I shrugged and got up. I ran outside and towards the barn.

Orion was up and set. He was fully grown now. I saddled him up and rode out towards the field. My new school is out for the week it is spring break. It was about 5 in the afternoon. I turned around to see Optimus in his bot form.

"Dude, you're going to get killed by my dad," I said. He blinked and smile. His huge bot like feet swinging as they finally stopped.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to run, if I catch you, no more pranks for a month," Optimus said.

"If I don't you have to personally give Sam a wedgy in front of his new girlfriend," I said. I began galloping off. I laughed my head off. I could feel the ground shaking underneath us.

My family is great, Bot and human. I love them both the same way. I'm glad Primus gave me a second chance.

* * *

**My name is Jenny Marie and I am a Survivor of Lung Cancer. Thank you all for reading my stories and praying for me. I really appreciated it. I have a few strands of hair coming out. I feel almost normal. For My Birthday, I'm asking for a wig.**

**Thank you again and read my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys!

I am done with this story...

Don't worry, I have like a ton others on my Bio.

Read some of them.

Maybe you will like them?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys!

I know the story is finished, but

Its not very good writing skills

So, why not update it?

What do you guys think?

Tell me wat you think? Or if you have never read my story, just read the first chapter

You'll see my bad writing skills

So review? PM me? Tell me what you think?

I was in a rush to finish the story too so its REALLY MESSED UP


End file.
